


Shake Your Booty, Felix!

by jellytea



Category: The Troop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after "The Great Punkin." Jake wants to see how Felix flirted with the Gibbering Troolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake Your Booty, Felix!

**Author's Note:**

> For pinkpanther20's prompt on LJ: "Jake likes how Felix dances. A LOT. IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT."

After Mr. Stockley came back from the Maxi Mart with supplies to fix the electrical grid system and security system, he reassured the team that he could manage all the heavy lifting if they just handed him the supplies and read the instruction manual. After thirty frustrating minutes of Felix shouting for Mr. Stockley NOT to touch the bare wires and for him to attach the screws to the right side of the monitor NOT the left side and of Jake attempting and failing to wrestle the blueprint that Felix was clutching onto, white-knuckled, Hayley sidled over to the shelves that held a barrage of doodads, rummaged in a drawer to find a small blow horn, pointed the horn at the three idiots, and squeezed the lever.

"Ow, Hayley, that's super loud!" Jake shouted, annoyed, from his position on the floor. He and Felix had both crumpled to the ground, shrieking, their fingers in their ears.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting the big bad manly argument?" Hayley simpered. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Mr. Stockley, I think it'd be best if you just called International HQ and just asked them to send an official security system fixer upper. I think they'll be fine with you calling them, if it means saving your life."

Mr. Stockley harrumphed and brushed at the front of his windbreaker. "Just what I was thinking, Hayley. I was just trying to warm things up for the professional, Hayley. I'm glad you and I are on the same wavelength, Hayley."

"Mr. Stockley," she interrupted, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you using that persuasion tactic on me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Hayley. I think I'm going to take a little lemon bar snack break, and head home. I'll see you three tomorrow," he said, nodding his head and turning on his heel.

She turned to look at the boys, who had hoisted themselves up from the ground and were dusting each other off. "You got big plans for tonight, boys? Or do you think you can walk a young lady back home?"

  
"See ya, Hayles!" Felix shouted as he and Jake bounded down Hayley's porch stairs after walking her to her front door. He looked at Jake. "And what is so funny?"

"Man, do you even realize that you've been walking around in your boxer shorts?" Jake snorted. "That allure must've been so enticing to your boyfriend."

"Stop calling him that!" Felix said, shoving at Jake's shoulder. "He was in love with my costume. Not me."

"But it was your ear he was Frenching, wasn't it?" He was leaning into Felix's ear, and Felix shivered a little at the feeling of Jake's breath at the back of his neck. "So. What'd you do to seduce the Gibbering Troolis? Show me, Felix."

"I just. You know. Danced," Felix shrugged, scooting to the side so that he was far away from Jake and his puffs of air. He looked around, wondering why tonight of all times the walk from Hayley's house to his was taking far longer than usual.

"C'mon, Felix. Show me!" Jake whined, poking at Felix's hip. Felix was very aware that he was clad only in his boxer shorts and a thin tee shirt. Incredibly aware that Jake's finger had grazed at exposed skin, and that if he curled his finger, he would hook it under the elastic band, and then -

Felix cleared his throat and waved stupidly at the air in front of him.

"You're quite persistent, Jake Collins," he said, putting on his lecture voice, the one he used when he got enraptured with a certain piece of equipment or when he was able to flip through the giant, dusty tome that was filled with painstakingly scribed calligraphy and intricate drawings, the one that usually put both Jake and Hayley to sleep.

"Yes, I am, Felix Garcia," Jake answered and Felix looked at him from the corner of his eye, because, um, Jake's voice had just dropped considerably, and wow, he sounded kind of. Steamy. As if he had just rolled out of bed.

"You know how I dance," Felix said, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Last weekend when you came over to my house for the sleepover, we had that Wii Dance marathon."

"Yeah?" And then suddenly there was a tree at Felix's back and Jake was crowding in front of him, practically vibrating with intensity.

"Hello...you. There," Felix stuttered, feebly pushing at Jake's shoulder. "You're close, there...you. While we're in public."

"I like how you dance," Jake whispered, his index and middle finger lazily tracing above Felix's collarbone. "And it's almost midnight. It's like we're the only ones here."

Felix stared at the boy in front of him, whose eyes were half-lidded and staring at Felix's mouth. That stare was doing funny things to the pit of his stomach, and reminding him of all those fantasies he'd had ever since Jake had joined the troop, and making it really hard to remember why exactly he had convinced himself that kissing Jake out of the blue was such a bad idea. Because... Jake was...straight...right? And in love with Hayley?

Except. Um. Jake didn't seem so straight now. And he definitely didn't seem to be thinking about Hayley, if the press against Felix's jeans was anything to go by. So Felix tentatively reached out and placed a hand on Jake's hip, resting right above the stupid belt he was always wearing. Jake sucked in a quick breath and looked down at Felix's hand, and then looked back up, a small smile on his face. He leaned even closer, propping his arm against the tree, and crooked his head a little to the side, so that he was blowing softly against Felix's cheek.

"It's a little unfair, I think," Jake murmured, still so close, but frustratingly not moving another inch closer, not putting his lips on Felix's, not doing anything except breathing a little hard and keeping up that tantalizing pattern on his collarbone.

"What is?" Felix asked, sliding the hand that was on Jake's hip around so that his palm was flat against the small of Jake's back.

"That the monster got to French you when I haven't even kissed you yet," Jake said.

 _Oh_.

"Jealous?" Felix grinned. "Don't worry, Jake. I have a strict no-monsters policy."

"Yeah?" Jake said. He moved his hand up from Felix's chest up to his throat, gently dragging the pads of his fingers over and across Felix's adam's apple. And then he leaned in and slanted his mouth over Felix's, his tongue already out and licking inside Felix's mouth, pulling a low groan from him. He stepped in, sliding a leg in between Felix's thighs, pressing close, close enough that Felix made a little unf sound as he felt delicious friction between the two of them.

"God - Jake," Felix moaned, one hand pressing against Jake's back, pressing him even closer, and the other gripping jos arm. He tore his lips away from Jake's amazingly warm mouth, and licked down his neck, pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss at the little crook where neck and shoulder met. He liked it that Jake was drawing in these quick gasps, and that Jake was scrabbling at his hair. He pulled back with a little pop, kissed Jake's jaw, and leaned back against the prickly bark. His chest was heaving, and he was dragging in ragged breaths, but he was extremely pleased to see Jake looking a little dazed, his eyes glazed, and his lips swollen and red from kissing.

"God, I  _really_ like it when you dance," Jake murmured. "It's...hot."

"You bet it is," Felix smirked, brushing his hand across Jake's butt and pinching it for good measure. "I'm awesome."


End file.
